


I've dreamt about your eyes

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “So... our child is having your eyes.... because I spent way too many hours daydreaming about them, and to see it becoming reality? It's all I want.”Or...Basically a missing scene from 11th April 2019





	I've dreamt about your eyes

“I still wanna murder Jacob... just so you know.” - said Aaron as they got ready for bed. He was already there waiting for his husband to finish his usual routine in the bathroom.

 

“I know.” – answered Robert stepping next to the bed, with his PJs on. - “But I'm just glad she didn't do anything she might regret.”

 

“Did ya talk to her? I mean properly.” - asked Aaron a bit nervous.

 

“Yeah, nothing happened.” - said Robert getting into bed next to Aaron.

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“100%. She would've told me.”

 

“I can't believe she'd rather talk to you.” - said Aaron sulking.

 

“You're her brother...”

 

“So are you!”

 

“Yeah but... you're... you're...” - stuttered Robert trying to find the right words.

 

“I know... you're the one with people skills in this family.” - smiled Aaron.

 

“You're not mad that she talked to me instead of you are ya?”

 

“No course not.” - he said stroking Robert's arm. - “I'm just glad she can turn to you.”

 

“Remember how she hated me when we first met?” - asked Robert thinking about the memory.

 

 

“She didn't hate ya Robert... “ - said Aaron rolling his eyes. - “She just...”

 

“She thought I'm in the way of you two bonding, I know. But... look at us now.”

 

“Yeah I know... miracles do happen.” - he laughed.

 

“Oi! I'm very loveable.”

 

“Course you are...” - smiled Aaron - “You can be very charming.... not with the stuff you said earlier about.... erm... about....”

 

“What?” - said Robert turning completely to Aaron – “She asked! And you started it by the way.”

 

“Okay okay... and I know I told her not to get excited or anything but...”

 

“You already are..” - smiled Robert as he leaned over giving his husband a peck on the lips – “Me too.”

 

“Are you okay with this? I mean that it's gonna be my...”

 

“How can you even ask that?” - said Robert not letting him finish that sentence. - “Course I am. And I meant what I said earlier.” - he added but it only earned him a puzzled look from Aaron. - “If the baby's gonna have your eyes then... nobody's gonna stand a chance. He or she will be a heartbreaker.” - he smiled pulling Aaron onto his chest.

 

“You think?” - asked Aaron with a soft smile on his face already imagining what it would be like to hold their child for the very first time.

 

“I know. I fell in love with those eyes. They were the first thing I've ever noticed about you... well... if you don't count your smart mouth telling me off not even after a second we first met.” - he laughed. - “I spent nights lying awake thinking about your eyes.” - said Robert after a couple of seconds of silence as he kept on playing with Aaron's hair.

 

“Did ya?” - asked Aaron smirking.

 

“Yeah. Obviously, I've never even imagined that one day I'm gonna be able to wake up next to you every morning... let alone marry ya.” – he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, it was a wild ride.”

 

“The first time it happened I didn't even know if you were interested in blokes or not.” - smiled Robert.

 

“What?” - asked Aaron surprised.

 

“Your eyes. The first time I've dreamt about them... I didn't even know anything about you. But... I just couldn't get you out of my mind.” - sighed Robert as Aaron snuggled closer to him.

 

“You never told me that.”

 

“Well … I guess I didn't want it to mean something at the beginning. But I remember it was after you gave that ring back...”

 

“Then you tried to pay me off.” - laughed Aaron as he linked their fingers together. They could joke about it now, but back then, it was tense.

 

“And you smashed me to the wall.” - grinned Robert.- “That night... I dreamt about you.”

 

“Interesting...” - said Aaron smirking at him. - “The very same day Ross found out that I gave that ring back... and... he said that I must fancy ya.” - he laughed.

 

“And we both know he was right...” - he said trying to kiss him.

 

“No, no mate I thought you were a prick.” - laughed Aaron as he ducked his head away from Robert's lips.

 

“You said I was charming!” - said Robert trying to sound offended.

 

“Yeah … doesn't mean you can't be a prick as well.” - he winked. - “So what was in your dream?”

 

“Nothing much... just us... playing this... kinda game where we didn't say how we felt but... it was so obvious. It felt like reality because I felt the same connection, I felt the tension... and I felt the attraction. It was pretty much the same when I first met you. Then I woke up panting... for a minute I didn't even know where I was.” - he laughed. - “So... our child is having your eyes.... because I spent way too many hours daydreaming about them, and to see it becoming reality? It's all I want.”

 

“Alright, shut up you. You got your daily dose of romantic bullshit.” - said Aaron blushing.

 

“I hope we get that loan.” - said Robert suddenly. - “I don't wanna wait 5 or 10 years either. If there's a chance that we can get this ball rolling this year... I don't wanna waste any more time.”

 

“I love ya so much, you know that right?” - asked Aaron as he kissed Robert softly.

 

“I love you more.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on twitter or tumblr
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
